This invention relates to sporting goods and more particularly to an improved lacrosse stick having a replaceable pocket netting.
A lacrosse stick is made of three basic components, namely a handle, a head, and a pocket. These components, if damaged in any way, can be replaced independently of each other.
There are two basic options in pocket style, namely mesh and traditional. The mesh pockets consist of a polyester material woven together to create a diamond mesh (much like a mesh gymnastic bag). This mesh material is machine made and is the integral body of the pocket.
On the other hand, traditional pockets consist of four (4) leather thongs, one (1) polyester lacing string, two (2) polyester side wall strings, and one (1) shooting (throw). These materials are woven or strung in the traditional manner to form a pocket. The stringing and/or weaving of a traditional pocket is very labor intensive and can only be done by hand (the process takes about one and a half hours).
The traditional style pocket was used when the Indians first started to play the game and lacrosse sticks were made of wood. Today, the traditional pocket is standard to the industry and is the most popular pocket among lacrosse players.
The traditional pocket can be strung by the few that know how to do it well. Those who do not have stringing skills often hire independents who do. Or, one can buy a head factory strung by the lacrosse manufacturer. If a lacrosse stick is purchased unstrung (without a pocket), then a stringing "kit" must be purchased. This kit includes material for weaving a traditional pocket.
A lacrosse player's pocket takes months to "break in". During this period, the player becomes accustomed to the pocket and makes adjustments to make it personalized. The pocket is the most crucial part of a lacrosse stick because it is the basis for good ball control, accurate passing, and fast, accurate shooting.
The head of a lacrosse stick is currently made of a moderately flexible plastic material. These heads often break due to weather conditions or the rough style of play that is lacrosse. It is known that a manufacturer would not make a head that would not break, for obvious economic reasons. If a plastic head, strung traditionally, breaks, the pocket cannot effectively be saved. The pocket has to be unstrung or the leather has to be cut at the top head to leather thong connection, rendering the pocket useless because it destroys the leathers.